The Road Less Traveled
by Makilome
Summary: Becoming the benefactor for a young non-for-profit organization for Autism, Victor never imagined the effect Leanora Hardwell would have upon his family, especially on the prodigal son of his, Adam. The newcomer is a woman of hard truths, truths the Newman's need to hear. Truths that have the power to end the hatred between siblings, and bring a warring family together.
1. Chapter 1

**T**he Road Less Traveled

She swept in to Genoa City to be Victor Newman's pet project, with a bright mind, a talent for politics, and the active Chair of a non-profit organization called Life Buildors focussing on developing skills for those with High Fuctioning Autism to give them a realistic chance to lead independant and successful lives. No one ever expected how engrained into the Newman family Leanora Hardwell would become, how just one woman speaking brutal truths to power could heal the hatred between his prodigal son and the rest of the family, while in the process stealing Adam's heart, something he believed died when Chelsea chose Dylan to take his place. The Newman's become what Victor always pretended they were, a strong family unit.

**Chapter One: **An Offer She Can't Refuse

Upon watching a political debate on the hot button topic of Autism on Capitol Hill, Victor becomes aware of the 27 year old Leanora Hardwell, the Chair and creator of the non-profit organization centered on getting talented young minds on the Spectrum ready to lead successful independent lives after high school. Impressed with her skill and interested in boosting Newman Enterprises image both at home and internationaly, he decides to become the young and struggling organization's new benefactor and bring Life Builders to Genoa City. Not willing to waste a stellar opportunity to have the funds to see her organization grow into her vision she accepts his proposal immediately, not caring whether or not the reasons were benevolent, for after all either way the growing number of her fellows would finally have the chance to get the help they so desperately needed when everyone else denies them any services and eagerly flies to her new home, and underneath the banner of the almighty Victor Newman.

Leanora's POV

Even now, as her gate was announced over the airport loud speaker and she rushed to make it as First Class passengars started to go onto the plane she was in a state of euphoric shock. Leanora, called Nor by her friends, had got the lucky break she had hoped and prayed for, but never expected to get. Her struggling organization she had built remained in it's infancy, unable to provide the funds needed to lure the most promising canidates in the fields of Social Work, Political Actvism and Advocacy, Vocational Rehabilitation, Psychology, Nuerology, other experts to come work under one roof dedicated for the under served and ever growing population of young adults with High Fuctioning Autism, as of now her group remained a small but known Advocacy group that provided volunteers, usually those looking to bolster grades, first hand knowledge and experience for those seeking Masters in Social Work and/or Psychology.

Those who would go to the home of young people on the Spectrum to act as a Life Coach, using the Person Centered Planning approach to teach life skills, desensitize them to the sensory rich enviorments they would encounter in day to day life that they would have to navigate if they wanted to lead independent lives, and engage them into productive social activities such as taking cooking classes or begin the long process that would hopefully lead in the direction of post-secondary education and employment within the private sector that would lead them away from living what she had to live, being placed in a Assisted Living apartment when it was unneeded and having to live off the poverty inducing funds of Social Security and the less than helpful Medicaid acting as insurance sending her to a doctor that had next to no knowlege at all on how to treat people on the Higher end of the Spectrum and even having to explain what Asperger's Syndrome was and how it could affect one's ability to lead a successful independent life, when the doctor was supposed to be the expert!

It's not the kind of life she would wish on anyone. Still in the poverty bracket, it was a miracle she had been able to accomplish all that she had! She was a respected voice on the Hill, and she had been able to make several allies in the Congress and the Senate on her to few and far in between visits to DC to dicuss Autism legislation, one of the more pressing ones being changing the Combat Autism Act, that focussed research on a cure that realisticly was not there to be discovered. With the different wiring and even size of the brain of someone on the Spectrum, there was no way to be able to just go in and reverse what had occured while within the womb. And for those on her side, she didn't see any reason too. What they needed was someone to believe in them, believe in the Cause she had fought for and continued to fight after almost a decade of being an Advocate. Someone who could see their potential, believe in the many young bright minds to be had that were now sitting in dark rooms alone, shut away and inside from the outside world, believe in them enough to be willing to fund her vision.

Her beloved Tristan, who was a fellow on the Spectrum and had died young after complications from a grand maul seizure use to tell her it was a pipe dream. That she was pushing a boulder up the hill and it was only a matter of time before it rolled back on you and runs over you in the process. But she couldn't afford to think that way. She never said quit or die in the dangerous and dark years of her non-existant childhood, and because of that she was still alive, though her tormentors threw every obstacle in her path to try and stop that from happening. She had to believe, to be the standing wall upon which people within the thousands had come to depend on and lean. It was a heavy, heavy burden she carried. The hopes, dreams and despair of a minority group within another minority group were all laid at her door step. She had to keep standing, to keep getting back up and trying again the world sought to knock her down. Between that and dodging death threats from parents within her own Autism Community because she openly opposed mandatory cures if there ever came to be such a thing, but more than that she feared what could be the result if they didn't find one.

Talks about pre-natal testing, the same kind that now ended up in a 90% abortion rate for any test that showed a positive that a child was likely to have Down's Syndrome could very well end up happening to those with Autism as well. The doctors, even those in support of such a solution would tell you that if there is a way to test for Autism while the child was within the womb, due to how miniscule the differences were between the High Fuctioning and those who would have Kanner's classic Autism, there was no way to be able to tell were the unborn child would fall on the Spectrum. For those like her, to create that test would me an irradication of something that she and many of her counterparts believed of those who were the inbetween step of the over emotional cave-man who is ruled by impulses and the dictates of their feelings and those who were ruled by reason, orderly conduct, and logic for a world that nolonger needed those old tendencies of impulse when living in a world of technology as opposed to having to fend for oneself and their family against wild animals and the elements.

A long step backwards in human evolution, or at least a drastic slowly down of something building in such numbers, one couldn't help but come to the above mentioned conclusion. The world needed her vision, embodied in her hopes of what Life Builders could be now more than ever. They needed to know what the world was missing by casting these logical, intelligent minds aside, what new insights and progressive gifts they could bring to the table. She never imagined that she would be given the opportunity to make these things happen, to have huge sums in which to work her magick, perfect her models and learning tools she had built over time as she educated herself by first hand knowledge and deep study to the point of becoming a go to expert within the inner community of her fellows and put them into practice, and make adult issues in a unfriendly environment of hostile parents and uneducated nuero-typicals who didn't understand the need, let alone notice that there was a need at all for these vital services that could litterally stand between a successful life, or another suicide tragedy from another one of her fellows who had lost hope.

It happened after a trip to DC, testifying before Congress for the need to not just keeping the funding for the Autism programs that were already in place, but needed more funds to continue to develop Evidence-Based practices that were vital to those on the Spectrum. She faced a sea of cold faces, Republicans who wanted nothing more than to end Social Security, throw Medicaid in the trash, and all those very needed programs that served a ever growing population to be cut entirely. These were men and women who were CEO's and lawyers first, Represenitives of their actual constituents second. To impact them she had to speak in the language they understood. The language of the almighty Dollar and the ballot box. Her sphere of influence had become large over the years. Though in poverty, she held quite a bit of sway over a large array of voters who were related to, had, were siblings of or were themselves directly affected by Autism, and due to her youth and her good looks, a petite woman with long legs, an hour glass figure, eyes that were the ever changing colors of the crashing waves of the sea and pretty pink lips and long, raven black, curly hair dressing in conservative but complimenting suits, blouses, and skirts made her a media darling.

All she need do was pick up the phone and offer a story, and/or interview up close and personal and use her now well honed abilities to manipulate the truth and let forth the waterworks while talking about this or that congresswoman/man not willing to support those on the Spectrum and the damage that would do to their next campaign would be devistating! Her savvy with the net connecting her to a national and international network of those on her side of the Spectrum and family members gave her the ability to reach out and be able to touch even those who were not represenitives for her part of the country. All those tools could also be used to help spearhead their campaign, giving them loyal volunteers, grass roots campaign donors, and untold numbers of supporters who would check their name in at the ballot box. She knew how to be convincing. how to sale herself, making her be an ally that was worth their time to cultivate, worth the money to support due to what she could do for them in return.

She was never shy to invoke these tatics subtly, in a manner that didn't leave the easy to bruise mega-egos of those who sat on Capitol Hill insulted. She had personal charisma, she never used more underhanded tatics, and she was respected for being someone who spoke truth to power on a regular basis, willing to put her neck on the line if it meant that one more of her fellows could get the life saving services that could make them a productive, tax paying and voting member of society. These were the very tatics that caught the eye of one of America's most successful businessmen, Victor Newman, the infamous head of Newman Enterprises. He liked to keep up to date on what was going on in DC, keep his eye on his supporters and the other eye on those who looked like they were allies worth cultivating in the interests of his massive corporation. After the scandal of his handsome prodigal son Adam, who had been falsely accused of rape, Newman Enterprises was in need of an image boosting face lift, Victor knew that. And something about her had caught the older man's eye, and managed to keep it there.

He was a man who was self-made himself, he had a healthy respect for those like her building something from the ground up without the luxury of a Harvard or Yale education, just simply pure will, nerves, and guts! And Autism being the red hot issue on everyone's mind and lips as of late made her small organization appealing, all the more so due to the fact they were willing to go head-to -head with the overly wealthy, cure only research without funds towards programs to actually HELP folks on the Spectrum, bottomless pit that always protrayed the worse case senario and created an environment of fear around those diagnosed with an Autism Spectrum Disorder that was Autism Speaks. He researched deeply both her, her vision for Life Builders, and her friendly debates against the cure-only culture that her Goliath like opponent had done much to progress. Being the man that he was, he understood immediately were the problem lied as to why they had not yet grown out of their infancy stage. And just like that, he had found the organization he wished to put his rubber stamp on, becoming it's benefactor and gaining the approval of a large portion of those whom he worked with.

She also thought that the older man, as witnessed by his trying to get past his miss trust of his son Adam and failing miserably as old habits die very long deaths, wanted to have someone to take under his wing. Someone he could mentor, who would take his lessons seriously and apply them with a ruthlessness that would do him proud. And when it comes to her fellows, there was litterally nothing Nor wouldn't do! She did not care what his motives were, whether or not he was using Life Builders to rehabilitate the image of Newman Enterprises. A benefactor was a benefactor, and this was an offer if she ever wanted to go forward with her dreams that she could not refuse. She took it gladly, and right away, within a night after she returned to her home in the suburbs of St. Louis, MO he sent one of his represinitives out with the paperwork and began having his employees help her attain the proper housing for her non-profit, with an ambitious eye to the future growth of the organization and all it's trimmings to which she gave great detail as to what was needed within the design of the inner building and it's furnishings.

The company provided her with a gorgeous apartment within the establishment of the ritzy Health Club where all the who's who of Genoa City mingled. She even had the chance to meet his wonderfully kind wife Nikki, who admired her drive, her passion to help her fellows, and the ambitious eye she had to begin working her models to increase social ability within those with an ASD. She went with her into St. Louis, mentioning the chains that had counter parts in Genoa City so when she selected furnishings for her apartment they would be able to be shipped to those stores, picked up and moved in before she even reached the place. They moved so quickly she sent over half her clothing with her as she went, leaving only a week's worth of clothing and emptying her fridge she ate out for most of her meals till it was time to leave her old haunts and start her new life. It was going to be a long process, and it would be at least a month after she had arrived in her home before Life Builders could open it's doors to the wider public. Recruiting in mass for volunteers, for her deeply needed experts, and for their secretery's, assistants, attending Nurse Practitioners and more.

Hers was a political mind, though she could learn fast when it was needed. She needed someone like Victor to take her to that next level, to teach her the ropes of running a business. She was rather hoping one of his children would take interest in what she was doing and want to be a part of it, out from under Victor's nose but attached just enough to the business that the old man left them alone. Victoria seemed like the ideal person for that, everything she read about her when doing her research showed her having a big heart, a soft spot for young kids, especially those the age of her niece Summer. Which was exactly the age group she was aiming for first. She wanted to start where her area of expertise was, and as the organization grew she would begin to start gradually going towards children services. It wasn't like those on her side of the Spectrum had many programs worth their salt for children and she believed that it was crucial to start planning for that post-secondary world as soon as the child began attending school.

She made notes, thinking deeply now that she had the funds that would give her the ability to pick and choose her experts, whom she would need to recruit and hire first, what it was she was looking for in them in order for her to hire them into this experimental environment which was very much a high risk-high reward vision. She wouldn't hire anyone that didn't have knowledge about her side of the Spectrum. Knowing Autism wasn' t enough. She wasn't going to have one of her people go through having to explain what they had to the expert that was supposed to be working for an organization saying they specialize in their area. She needed highly motivated, warm, calm, imaginative and non-confrontational individuals, people whom would put someone with an ASD at ease, be able to open up and talk about their anxieties, the areas where they know they need help, what their hopes and dreams were. Later she would add a diagnostic team to do testing and screening for diagnoses but she would start out with those who already had been given their diagnoses by a Psychologist.

She was so deep in thought the flight attendant actually had to come to her and tell her the plane was landed and she looked up to see the rest of the plane was empty, making her laugh at herself while she got her luggage she had packed tight into her tote out of the overhead compartment and headed out the gate. She expected a driver to be holding up a sign for her, as she had yet to purchase a car, or maybe Nikki there to greet her. She never in a million years expected to come face to face right away with a darkly amused, slightly condescending smirk from the infamous Adam Newman! He softened a little, let out a light chuckle to put her a little more at ease when he saw her do a double take and give him a hostile glare. She walked right up to him, looking him dead in the eye, an action he didn't expect and almost seemed to delight him. Someone who dared to look the devil in the eye without quaking in fear or or shooting him the glare of death. She always felt sorry for him. He was the black sheep of the family, for no reason at all. He was every bit as self made as his father, put himself through Harvard, ran with the big wigs in New York before traveling and making residence in Genoa CIty.

Every once in a while when she read the interviews of his siblings and how they snidely talked about him it made her blood boil! What right did they have to judge him? Just because he hadn't been raised with them? Born with the silver spoon and spoiled rotten? He knew more about business than Victoria and the other sibling, Nickolaus combined! As for being the prodigal son, well he had every reason to react as he did. When your father can't bother to act like a father even for five minutes and your siblings meet you from day one with absolute, unrelenting and unjust hatred, doing everything in their power to spite you, you were going to react! It was only natural! He raised an eyebrow at her before a velveteen tone that still managed to be attractive even with it's cynicalness he spoke. "Leanora Hardwell?" he asked. "The one and only, but I prefer to be called Nor. Miss Hardwell makes me feel old, and Leanora is a mouthful." she replied with an even tone. She put out her hand, expecting him to shake it. Instead he took it, wrapping it around his arm in the fashion of an old gentleman.

He let out a true laugh that time, his eyes flashing a little, making her use her tricks of the trade, looking at the space where his nose started at eye level so she could avoid drowning herself in those lovely eyes and looking for all the world like a teenage groupie with a thing for Wall Street bad boys! It kept her heart steady, her reactions entirely under control. It was an affect that seemed to surprise him. They began walking as he began to talk. "My name is Adam Newman, and as you have been so kind to ask I call you by the name your friends do, I return the curteosy, you can call me Adam. Besides, the lack of protocol will annoy my father, and I never did learn how not to wake the sleeping old dragon." his comment put a small smile on her face. She never expected him in particular to be this friendly to a perfect stranger. She had read he had been hell-bent on trying to mend his ways, but that was usually a slow process that took effort and time. "You are rather easy going with me." she observed. Once again the gentleman, he took her luggage for her before she could protest and put it in the trunk of a beautiful blood red BMW with a convertable top that was now closed up.

"You have given me no reason not to be. I respect another intelligent player in the chess game of business. It was a bold and risky move to come under the Newman umbrella. Even with deep pockets, within the last few months we have made more than a few enemies. Many who will try to hurt you, rip holes into what you are trying to do, try to shred and dicset your organization and yourself personally to get to Victor, or more likely yet, to get to me. Fair warning, once we reach Genoa City we are more than likely to get mauled the second we step out of the car. You are nolonger an obscure activist, you'll be seen around with the Newman's so there are going to be cameras in your face pretty much every time you open your front door and step out." he shut the trunk with a thud, his eyes thoughtful and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head, planning damage control before the first blow had fallen. A trait he learned no doubt from trading on the Stock Exchange floor. "I am a tough girl, and I have been through much worse. If it's for Life Builders, it is worth whatever price I have to pay. I have no intentions on stepping on toes however. I won't be encroaching myself, trying to wiggle my way into a top position in your family company. For one thing, Life Builders is my life and I believe in it and everything we stand for and for another I don't have a death wish!" that comment got him good!

He busted up then! "Good, good, you are fast on your feet and you don't curb to pressure. Not bad for a rookie! It's nice to know that at least one person on Victor's pay roll won't be standing there waiting in line to put the knife in my back. Have you eaten? There are some things that we need to speak about in terms of how you show how you are a happy partner with the company and how to speak when out in public. You should know that anything said or done outside your apartment can and will be used by friends and enemies alike. You exit that door and there is no such thing as privacy or personal time. You go straight on the clock, if you catch my drift." he said as they entered the car and he started the engine. "No, they didn't serve any on the plane. I think they only do that with international flights now. A business introduction dinner sounds like a rather good idea." she replied. He nodded, not even asking where she would like to go. She didn't ask, as she was sure he had things planned out from the get go, even right down to how he would greet her and the different ways of reacting while in public had she proven to be predisposed to be hostile with him due to his less than stellar reputation.

She could use all the friends she could get, and she thought it prudent to make a friend out of Victor's prodigal son. He was a powerful enemy but he was shown to be generous to those very few who had won his loyalty. He was highly intelligent and was on par with her when it came to ambition and pride in his work. A good working relationship with both father and son would only be to her and Life Builders' benefit. As for his motives for being so congenial, she didn't care enough to guess. It was a trait that had stuck from childhood. She just couldn't make herself care what other people thought of her or her actions. She was a loner with a independent nature who liked silence and spending hours on end honing her skills, reading, writing, researching everyday. If she didn't get that time away from others she got a little cranky. The rest of the ride to where he had planned for their business dinner he asked questions about her business models, what kind of experts she was looking for, and if she had a business model or not.

He actually looked thoughtful and interested in her answers, lost internally in thought while she answered every question with paitence and putting thought into her answers as she explained the different syndromes underneath High Fuctioning Autism and that even within each of these there was a spectrum. He got more and more interested as she talked about the plus side of being on the Spectrum. It seemed like he was cooking up something, but she wouldn't pry on their first meeting of one another, it was rude. Adam seemed the kind of person that would let you know when he had an idea that he wanted to run with. More straight forward that she expected from the way others had spoke about him. "_Because he wants you as an ally, Leanora! Don't be a fool, this is no lost little child looking for a new friend. This is a powerful man on the look out for potential allies and those who can help further whatever designs are in the pretty head of his. Walk into this with your eyes open and don't let them play you for a fool! You are smarter than that!"_her mind told her.

And unlike other people she actually listened when her head was speaking. Usually it was always right to go with the head on all things. To act on impulse is to get yourself in trouble. And she had to much riding on this, to much set on the line to allow anyone to turn her head from her tremendous task she had in front of her. For the next month she would have breathe, eat, and sleep Life Builders, there would really be no such thing as free time. And unlike most people, all work and no play didn't make for a dull girl. It did the exact opposite, it invigorated her, helped her set her priorities straight, make the deals that would keep her baby alive while completing the modules she had built, waiting for the time that she could experiment and see how well the people she served would take to them. She asked him questions about Victor, and though she didn't want to, she needed to know what she was in for with the other Newman siblings, especially if she wanted Victoria's help so she got a rather objectionable assessment of Victoria and Nickolaus, inspite of the fact that you could clearly see the hate and the pain in his eyes when he spoke about them.

They stopped at a rather upclass resteraunt, and she blessed the fact that she had thought to wear her business attire. Not long after they had brought the menus people began to notice that Adam was there, and who was sitting with him. The questions, alot of them rude, crude, and socially unacceptable was thrown at the back of their heads. She willed herself to focus on what she was doing, who she was with, and what move she was about to make on the chess board, watching her companion over the top of her menu trying to get a better read on a man that had one of the best poker faces she had ever seen, and she wheeled and dealed with some snakey people in DC!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

That is chapter one of The Road Less Traveled, my first Young and the Restless tale! I rather like and sympathize greatly with Adam's character, being an outcast with my own family myself. I hope you enjoy and do review. Adam is being un Adam-like as right now he IS working an angle. He sees potential eyes and ears that could get close to Victor without being detected as she has and wants no stake in Newman but will do anything to further her organization and meet the needs of the people she intends to serve. You'll get that more when I write from his point of view later.


	2. The New Player

**Chapter Two:** The New Player 

Adam is intrigued and impressed by the newest player in the corporate Game of Thrones that was working at Newman Enterprises. She is quick on her feet, not easily intimidated and didn't curb to pressure. He decides it is in his own best interests to cultivate her friendship and loyalty. As the one person who wants nothing to do with being a part of the larger company, he will never have to fear her backstabbing him to take his place and it gave her a level of access with Victor that not even his siblings had, something that would be all to his benefit.

Adam's POV

Leanora Hardwell had turned out to be a far more intriguing new player in the chess game than he had anticipated. He could easily see what Victor had saw in her. She was beyond politcally savvy, cultivating allies that would be vital to Newman Enterprises as well as her own organization, Life Builders. And she was incredibly easy on the eyes! In fact, he hadn't found himself this interested in another woman since Chelsea had come on the scene, a thought that made him internally wince. He had royally messed that one up! He couldn't willingly give himself blindly to anyone like that again, it always backfired in his face, badly! But he was a man, and with that raven hair curling just so, those ocean eyes that held back more pain, more anger, more determination and intelligence than well, all of his family combined! Curvy enough to be dangerous to any man that set eyes on her, and she did indeed turn the head of everyman in the restraunt! It would be in his best interest to cultivate her, become her friend, be a useful ally for her enterprise so that she would return the favour in kind, should the situation call for it, and really, it's Victor Newman he was talking about!

Sooner or later the situation will call for it, it was only a matter of time. And by then Nor would be in the perfect place to be able to provide him with all the information he needed to take that bastard of a father down and show just what he was made of! In return he would remain a loyal friend to Life Builders, never skimpy with any funds she needed to serve the people she cared about more than her own self. And he did admire that about her, wondered what it would feel like to have something you cared about, something that was more important to you than yourself, something you were willing to risk everything, give everything, do everything for. There was a light in her eyes when she talked about her plans, her dreams for the infant organization. He respected her being humble enough to admit she had no business experience and that if she ever wanted her vision to happen, she needed to learn from the best. She was fast on her feet, every bit as ruthless as he was. It could be fun to show a rookie the ropes, to teach another how to play the Game. And the quiet part of him, who regretted that no one would LET HIM be the good guy he wanted to be, that liked the idea of having a real friend.

He quietly watched her eyes scanning the menu, recongnizing when someone was trying to get a read on him and he couldn't help but smirk, just a little. Even better! Nor was proving to not be as naive' as he had initially thought. In fact she was nothing like he had thought! She had real potential, a tigress, a hunter, waiting paitently in the woods to take her shot. He was enjoying this, he found he liked the idea of having another hunter on the field, someone that was neither Newman or Abbot, nor did she have any ties of loyalty or family to either one. Things were now thrown up in the air, unpredictable like they hadn't been for all to long in his opinion. She had no idea how hot of a comodity she was going to be! He could see it already, people lining up looking for her favour, all with the same idea that he had. He wouldn't be surprised to see both Nikki and Victor there at the club, waiting to 'accidently' of course, run into her. Becoming Victor's new project would mean he would inject himself into all things Nor's life, and he didn't see her putting up with that, now that he knew a little more of her, without having a say and man, did he want a front row seat when that show took place!

Pass him the popcorn, this was about to get good! "Figuring on how you want to place your next move, Adam?" she interupted his thoughts. Another laugh bubbled up before he could stop it. It took her far less time to read him than anyone he had known in a long time, not even Chelsea could get such a good read! "You so sure you didn't enter the wrong field of employment? That was rather good!" he complimented. "I wheel and deal in DC Adam, it's to my benefit to know how to read others, in fact it is a necessity. Besides, you enjoy the Game to much to ever really stop playing for to long a period of time. After all, every minute and new person presents an opportunity, doesn't it?" this time it was him doing the double take! He let out a low whistle, knowing they had the attention of everyone in the room anyway. "You're good, far better than I imagined! I can see now what Victor sees in you. Well, my young fellow wolf, you may not be as lost as I thought. Makes me glad you don't care to dirty your hands with Newman, otherwise I would have to watch my back!" a rather attractive smirk of her own bloomed across her face, the light in her eyes could almost be called deadly.

"You would, so lucky for you, I care nothing for the corporate game. I care deeply for the people I serve, and there is nothing, NOTHING, I won't do to see this work. I eagerly give all I have for it, because I believe in my fellows and what they can do that much." he never saw a person be so sincere, it was something alien and foreign to him in the world that he ran in. And he found he deeply appreciated it, that she was willing to share that much with him. He got the idea that she was usually every bit the closed off book that he was. Something had happened to her. You didn't hide that kind of pain, that kind of hatred in your eyes without something to have gone seriously wrong, he of all people would know! He felt his gaze soften, he let down his own guard, just a little. "I can appreciate that, I truly can. I do look forward in working with you, to see this thing lift off the ground. It's nice that the corporate Game of Thrones can produce at least one good, one pure thing. Something that will actually help people instead of burying them. I do actually mean that." he was shocked to realize he truly did! It was a nice feeling to know that this never ending war could produce something that could really be good, that could do something that would effect future generations. Something that could have a legacy long after Newman fell into the pages of history and was no more.

She to his shock ordered something rather simple, something that made him smile, think of home before he ever knew of Victor or got thrust into his never ending nightmare. A simple baked potato soup and half a Rueben, giving him the other half while he decided on the soup and made eyes at the sandwich. "Good to know there's a human in there!" she had quipped at him. The shutter bugs went crazy, the net proabably flying with images of her handing him the half, sparking who knew what rumours about them while they were at it, already! He went on automatic stand by, waiting for the inevitable phone call from his father ever ready with the comments that were sure to come. Especially since he had been six inches up his back end as of late to start dating, settling down, and popping out those Newman heirs! Oh he knew EXACTLY what Victor's game was, he wasn't half as clever as he thought he was, and Adam knew damn well better than to trust him! It would be a thing to rub in his siblings' faces, but it sickened him to have his father look at women as they had in the middle ages.

Nothing more than objects that could pop out children, heirs to his precious empire, instead of seeing them as human beings! Well, he was about to be put into shock by the woman he had taken on as a project! It would mean nothing to her to put the old man in his place, and like he thought before, pass him the popcorn! She was rolling her eyes, covering them from sight while she did it to not spark speculation as to what she was rolling her eyes about, it was a smart, though rookie move. "Nothing like being greeted with your own headlines and speculation on whether or not you are a gold digger to welcome you to your new home!" she bit off sarcastically. He shot her a sympathetic look. "Welcome to my life, Nor! Just be glad you naturally have thick skin! That and Victor is amused, something you want to cultivate, as a word of advice by the way." he was interupted when the phone call he expected finally came. Another look, apollegetic while she simply shot him a cryptic, knowing smile he got up, hoping by the time he got back his sandwich and soup had cooled. "Father!" he greeted, cyncism dripping from his tone. "Good evening my boy! It seems you and Miss Hardwell are getting along well!" he sighed, pinching his nose.

"Serisouly dad, it's a sandwich, it's not like we were caught groping in a public park!" he couldn't help it, it just flew out of his mouth. And there was that famous laugh! "Oh I am well aware of that son, well aware. But I do read from that picture a certain comradery!" and then he smile, biting down a snicker. So that was his game! "We have many things in common, Nor and I." he almost wished he was there, to see that eyebrow raise, hiding shock. Certaintly he couldn't be surprised! The new hunter naturally drew attention with those striking looks, natural wit, and talent on manipulating the media. Many were going to seek her friendship, including Victoria, who would look to her as an ally in her war against him and getting him out of Newman. He was pretty sure his sister would put out a hit on him if she had the guts! He never understood what it was about him that those hyprocrites hated so much. It wasn't like they were any better, willing to resort to just about anything to take another shot at him. And they had gone to such lengths, hell Nickolaus tried to kill him! But does anyone remeber that? Of course not! Yet somehow he was always painted the bad guy!

It would be insulting if he wasn't so use to it by now. At least Nor gave him a fair shake! She wasn't going in blindly, he respected that about her. She wasn't that stupid, she understood well enough the damage he could do if she didn't keep her eyes open and her mind turned on at all times. But she didn't look at him so coldly, wasn't looking at him while secretly planning his demise. It was rather refreshing, to tell the truth! "Oh? Is that so? I am glad to hear that! I look forward to meeting her! You are impressed by her, not many impress you. That alone is interesting." his father commented. He smiled to himself. Already Victor was trying to figure out how deeply under her skin he had gotten. It was truly rich after he pulled out all the stops and rolled out the red carpet, nothing had been good enough, like Nor was his own child, once he got her to agree to relocate to Genoa City and go under the Newman umbrella. The competition for her favour had already begun, and he was lucky he caught the original driver in time to replace him and get a headstart! And the woman herself would know what was going on, she was to smart! She would play the game to the best advantage of her organization, the very same thing he would do in her place.

"Well dad, it's rude to keep a lady waiting, and my soup may be getting cold. We'll see you when we get back in town." he cut his father short. He really was hungry, and he loved having the upper hand, there wasn't a better feeling in the world, not anymore. Not since Chels…. And he snapped off that thought angrily. That was his doing, he made his bed, he had to lay in it! Still, it took two to tango and Sharon had played him like a fine tuned fiddle, and he danced to her tune like a blind fool. Any more he wanted nothing more than to strangle her and watch the light go out from her manipulative eyes! As much as he hated Nick, Faith would be much better off with him than that witch! "Very well, it's good to see you on your feet again. I've been concerned! Have fun and try to not try to one up one another the WHOLE time!" the comment made him laugh again, he was doing a lot of that this evening! His father did have a good read on him, though he was starting to think not half as good as his new pet project. The one Adam was making it his new mission to make his new best friend. "I'll see what I can do, you have a nice evening with Nikki!" he hated pleasantries no one actually meant! Maybe he was like one of Nor's consumers! That would be an interesting plot twist wouldn't it?! "You to son, try to not give the shutter bugs to much of a show!" and with that he hung up and he sped back in.

Another smile on his face when he saw Nor sinking into the taste of her soup, obviously in heaven! "So it's THAT good." he commented. She coldn't even comment, just enthusiasticly nodded her head, causing him to raise an eyebrow and dig in himself after he stirred in the melting cheese and bacon into the soup. And oh dear Lord! She wasn't kidding! He hadn't had soup that good since his mom made it home made at the farm! He too was shocked into silence by the mere taste. Very soon the only sounds that came from their table was the clinking of their metal spoons on the bowls which contained their incredible food! He was shocked to be interupted by the waiter coming back, bringing a bottle of rather expensive champagne, he barked laughter! It was a bold move, meant for him and the shutter bugs and he appreciated the gesture! What a mind she had! She showed him she more than understood that there was no such thing as off time. "For you and your father be so generous, the Life Builders organization wanted to give you a little thank you. I sent this brand to Victor at the mansion, Nikki has been hiding it for me for tonight, it should be coming out about now." she said while the waiter poured.

THe very smell showed just how good it was! He was blindsided, blown away by the subtle play. He shot her a appreciative look that said "Well played rookie, well played indeed!" he took his glass while he took his. She took her fork and banged it on the glass, getting everyone's attention back on them. She raised her glass and he followed, utterly intrigued by what was coming next. "I wanted everyone's attention to say Life Builder's is deeply grateful to go under the Newman umbrella, and we look forward to many years of a healthy partnership that will lead to helping those so desperately in need who can offer the world so much. This is just a small gesture, to thank you for the warm welcome and the hard work you have put in fecilitating this transistion." she had a warm smile on her face, and he found to his shock that this was another sincere action on her part, even as it was also another move on the board at the same time. "It is Newman's pleasure to be of aid to it's community and the bright young minds it harbors!" he replied aloud, clinking glasses with her while more cameras shot off at them.

He wondered what Victor thought about this move while Nikki had their maid bring out the bubbly. He hoped someone got the shot of the shocked look on his face! Or better yet, that one of his siblings had been there to witness the old man being taking down a peg by a sincere gesture. Sincerity was practicly an unknown foreign language to Victor Newman! It was a disarming move, one to remove any distrust as to her intentions towards the larger corporation under the guise of gratefulness for the organization she really did have her heart and soul in. And he sincerely truly would do everything in his power to see it off the ground, it would to be to his benefit and Nor, formimable as she was, was not out to hurt him, the only one in Genoa City now that could be said of! They both drained their glasses and refilled them before putting the lid back air tight. He wouldn't insult her by not taking such good bubbly home. Such things should afterall not go to waste! She shot a smirk at him as she drank the next glass slower, diving into the Rueben with an enthusiasm that brought his attention back towards his meal. He eyed her, understanding that apparently the sandwich was just as good as the soup, sending him diving in and being shut up again by the pure taste. The chef was most definately getting a HUGE tip before they left!

He found a new appreciation for this place! Half way through his sandwich his phone buzzed. GC Buzz had caught both him and Victor surprised and delighted, with a picture of Nor looking rather pleased with her self, not that he blamed her, that had been masterfully done. The headline read "The New Power Player of Genoa City?" He smirked. He had been right, it hadn't even been a full day and this was already getting good! He quietly passed her the phone, taking in her poker face while she looked at the headline. "Seems you are already attracting attention. You must be pleased, not many get such a glowing review from them." he shuttered thinking about poor Niel and Lilly Winters and the creeping stalking blogger. Not for him, no thanks! "After what they did to poor Neil Winters, thanks but no thanks! I'd rather get glowing reviews from the ninth circle of hell!" she commented in a low voice, as to not be overheard. She had nerve and was now showing a great deal of backbone! He was really starting to like this woman! It was about time someone shook up Genoa City and made the higher ups take notice that they don't rule the universe! He and her almost finished at the same time.

He packed away the champagne carefully in his carrying bag while Nor cleaned herself up and found the waiter. Before walking out he quietly slipped him two $100 bills telling him, "one for yourself, and the other for the chef, we'll be back soon and hope you cater!" he said with a smirk as he watched the man do a mental happy dance! He walked up to her taking her arm in his again. "Shall we take you home? Which happens to be my home?" he said with an amused tone. "Ah, I had thought you were at the Club." she winced and he actually appreicated. At least somebody cared how he felt, that he had been deeply hurt, and wasn't some unfeeling monster! "Forget about it, we all need a new start once in a while." she gave him a genuine smile the first time, and when she did, it knocked him for a loop! It was serene, warm, sincere, it lit up those beautiful eyes, made her skin glow. Damn she was beautiful! Who was he to deny that?! He responded with one of his own, and she was the only person besides Chelsea who had ever been on the recieving end of it.

He opened the door for her, wondering internally what got into him, while she got in. He made himself focus on the business. He had tested her enough, they still had work to do before they reached their shared destination.


End file.
